


It Was Hanging Out?!

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, just two dorks being silly and laughing a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Mizuki meet up in the Black Needle to chat about which gang and person goes through the worst of situations in fights. Lots of laughter and embarrassment ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Hanging Out?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had written a secret santa thing for somebody on tumblr but it was too funny to not share, so here you all go ^^

The Black Needle was quite a location for ones to gather, whether for a good time with drinks, a chance to gain some new ink or hang out, it was usually bustling somewhat with life.

For now, it was just Mizuki and Koujaku, best friends chuckling in the silence of the bar with tales spilling from lips that smack with the flavor of a drink Mizuki had whipped up with beaming pride. A leather and stud gloved hand would inch up to run through short locks of burgundy, sweeping back long bangs that nearly shadow bright hues of sea foam green. They glittered in amusement, narrowing with an impish humor. The exact opposite of the cocky expression Koujaku gave as he leans back from the counter a touch.

“You sound so prideful on your words.”

"Well, duh. Obviously, your gang’s gotten into sillier shit than mine." Mizuki states with a wide grin, glass lifted as a gesture. "Sure, mine have dealt with some stuff. But yours definitely takes the cake."

"Oi oi, you’re wrong there. I’m pretty sure Dry Juice has gotten their asses handed to them along with the funny stuff."

"Oh yeah? Remember that time you guys were prepping up to fight and some punk threw a smoke bomb the moment you charged at each other? You were all so confused, you started beating up your opponents and your own members. Even gave Kou a shiner that day when you swung, didn’t ya?"

To emphasize, a finger would tap beneath his eye as snickers made themselves known. He could never forget that quarrel, most of Benishigure returning to their own grounds with pained groans. The other team thought it well to toss a smoke bomb of all things and the discord lashed out, each group launching at one another to deliver a hit. They’d succeeded in knocking opposing members down but the haze clouded their vision to a point where bodies were shadows and fists would sometimes hit the wrong person.

Koujaku had taken down some of the team members when a person clasped onto his shoulder and he swung on instinct. The yelp is recognized immediately and crimson darts to the direction just in time to see Kou backing away, hand covering the targeted spot. He’d apologized profusely later that day and Kou simply waved him off with a laugh, mentioning that ‘accidents happen’.

“Alright, I guess that was bad.” Koujaku admits with a huff, “But come on, you’ve had some bad moments yourself. Spill.”

Mizuki would have feigned offence, complete with a hand splayed across his chest and lips parted in shock. But the look his friend gave him, expectant and inquiring, was keeping him from his act. Eyes roll and a wave of ‘fine’ escapes the ribster as he goes on to explain his own blunder.

“Fine,” He remarks, setting his glass down. “About a few months ago, I got into a fight with this one guy outside of my bar. He was wasted and ready to toss a drunken punch, I tried to send him away but then he hit me right in the jaw. So I hit back and we’re distanced from each other now. I’m just trying to be sensible and make him go away but then he just charges at me and shoves me into some trashcans. The jackass.”

A snort from the samurai and a warning glance from Mizuki.

“See, now I was angry because I wanted peace but then he had to do that. And then just as I get up to get rid of him… my pants rip. I think he heard it too since he started laughing and walking away like he won.”

A beat.

Then a raucous laugh fills the brief lapse of silence then, a scarred hand moving to clutch at torso as Koujaku bends forward a bit to bury giggles that fall from his lips. Mizuki is thoroughly found in chagrin at the reaction, though he should have known his friend would laugh at a blunder like that. Not every day does someone’s pants—leather of all things—tear in the heat of battle.

“Shut it.”

“I-I’m sorry. You’re laughing at me for swinging at a team member in smoke but your pants ripped trying to fight a drunk.”

Another spill of laughter which would bring forth a shove of the shoulder, courtesy of Mizuki as he repeats his previous statement.

“What about you? Didn’t you get your ass handed to you by a woman in one of the newer gangs?”

“A gentleman never lays a hand on a woman.”

“Even when the woman knocks you off your equilibrium for like 15 seconds with a kick?”

“…It wasn’t 15 seconds.” Koujaku defends, lips finding their way to his own glass to take a gulp of the alcohol. The flavor and burn is pleased, a nice fill to ignore the chuckling from Mizuki. He does reply after a while, fingers drumming over the surface of the counter as he recalls a tale of his own.

“About a month back, our team had to face something awkward. We got a challenge and went to where they’d asked us to go. We found them waiting for us, but their leader wasn’t around. I don’t just launch at teams without a leader, especially if they do nothing first. The guy came eventually. But he wasn’t…y’know, fixed properly.” A cough to interrupt that statement, obviously uncomfortable by just mentioning it. “He didn’t fix himself and his uh...”

“..Oh my god. Was his dick hanging out?”

“Mizu—“

_“His dick was hanging out--?!”_

“I tried to tell him but he insisted on keeping his eyes on me when he started the fight. No one else wanted to tell him, they all knew, they all saw it. I couldn’t even get close, I kept backing away from him. He finally noticed when I glanced there to imply something.”

“..Did it swing a lot?”

“Mizuki!”

“Hey, I’m just getting answers, this doesn’t happen to me. I never fight guys with their wangs hanging out, so I’m curious.” Hands fly up in surrender though the amusement was there, bare as sidewalk in the sunlight.

Koujaku gave a face, hand moving to shove at him with a faint scowl though he wanted to laugh as well. Because in hindsight, as awkward and terrible as it was, it was still funny to others in his recalling. Mizuki tries to stay serious, he really does, but he falls apart eventually and a fist slams repeatedly on the counter as he laughs as Koujaku did.


End file.
